Lord Arcanon (O.G.'s Rewritten Version)
'''Lord Arcanon '''is the main antagonist of '''Power Rangers Dino Charge. '''He was once called Arcas before being tainted by the Dark Arts magic. History The Beginning Long Ago, Keeper and Arcas trained together in the magic arts. After they finished their training, they went their separate ways. Arcas went to worlds that are ravaged by war and desperation. One day Arcas stumble upon the Book of the Dark Arts. The spirit of the evil wizard Deboth convinced Arcas to use the Book of the Dark arts to help him make his dreams come true. Arcas then touched the book, then the dark magic transformed him into Lord Arcanon. Using the Dark Arts magic, he created Viva Masks from the Dark Arts Book to create his army, and attack Sentai 6. Lord Arcanon order Singe to capture the 10 energems from Keeper's protection. After he gained the Dark Energem from Heckyl/Snide Lord Arcanon and his forces followed Singe and Keeper to Earth to capture the 10 energems. He clashed with Zenowing to capture his silver energems, but lost his left shoulder blade during the fight. He used the dark energem to transform Zenowing into Doomwing. Keeper used a spell a to freeze Lord Arcanon. Medieval Times Lord Arcanon was free from his frozen prison. He encountered Sir Ivan and asked him to hand over the gold energem. When Sir Ivan refused, Lord Arcanon used a viva mask to transformed Sir Ivan into Fury. Present Day During an electrical storm at the Dark Arts Castle, Fury and the others were able to reawaken Lord Arcanon, using the electrical currents of the storm. Lord Arcanon used the Dark Arts Book to conjure up a Viva Mask to see if he still has his touch, then used the Viva Mask to create Scrapper. When Lord Arcanon first came face to face with the rangers, he expected more from them. He asked the rangers to give him the energems so that he could rebuild Earth in his own image. When the Rangers refused Lord Arcanon told the rangers that their planet is slowly being destroyed by war and pollution, just like the worlds that he once visited in the past. Keeper suddenly appeared between the rangers and Lord Arcanon. Lord Arcanon asked Keeper if he changed his mind and to join his cause. Keeper told Lord Arcanon that his plans will not bring peace to the universe. Lord Arcanon created Slammer for his planes to bribe the Rangers into exchanging their energems for the kids that Slammer captured. Lord Arcanon lore the rangers and Zenowing into a trap and captures them with the purple energem. He was about to take Tyler's energem, until Keeper shows up and fought him. Keeper is disarmed and defeated, ordered to be taken back to the castle. Lord Arcanon captured Tyler's energam and was about to captured the other ranger's energems, until Tyler uses Keeper's staff to knock him away. At the castle, Lord Arcanon imprisoned Keeper in a thorny prison the Lord Arcanon conjured up. Lord Arcanon and Tyler clashed, and Tyler phased Lord Arcanon with a powerful punch attack. Long Absence Lord Arcanon found the other Greenzilla eggs that Snide created. He told Heckyl/Snide his plan and intrusted his leadership and his book of the Dark Arts to him. He went all around the world implanting a Greenzilla egg in each country on Earth. He found Singe in his cocoon state and freed Singe and then ordered him to spy on Heckyl/Snide. After Lord Arcanon set the eggs in place, he revived Doomwing(Who had the silver energem) from inside Zenowing. Lord Arcanon and Doomwing meat-up with Singe and together the returned back to the castle. Returned Wrench introduced Lord Arcanon Fortress and explained his powers. Lord Arcanon decided to have Heckyl/Snide pilot Fortress. After Heckyl/Snide was defeated, Lord Arcanon order his generals to chain up Heckyl/Snide. After the Music Due where destroyed, He used both powers of a Dark Arts and the Dark Energem for his ultamite spell "Face of Deboth". He grew giant sized, then defeated by the rangers. The spell wore off and Lord Arcanon was in bad shape after the fight. Last Stand Lord Arcanon prepared for his generals to retrive the energems from the rangers after their fight against the Greenzillas. Just when Wrench was about give him the pink and blue energem Snide launch an energy blast at their feet, retriving the last two energems from Wrench. After Snide gained the energy from the dark energem, He used his staff to destroy Lord Arcanon, but Fury pushed Lord Arcanon aside to scarific himself to save Lord Arcanon's life. Lord Arcanon fired an energy blast at Snide but Snide stopped the attack and reflected back Lord Arcanon. Lord Arcanon's last words were "My plans to recreate the universe. Where did i go wrong, Keeper" before he exploded. After Keeper died and gave his role as the energems keeper to Heckyl, he headed straight to the after life saying that Lord Arcanon is waiting for Keeper there. Christmas In the episode "Here comes Heximas" Lord Arcanon and Keeper apeared together with Halos on there heads and angel wings on there backs. In spirit, Lord Arcanon and Keeper said to the rangers "Merry Chirstmas to all, and to all one per year". Then they both laugh joyfully.Category:Power rangers Dino Charge ( O.G.'s Rewritten Version) Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:Main PR Villains Category:Main Villain Category:Former Villain Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Omega Groudon Category:Allies Category:PR Allies